And So It Began
by SheOfTheEightWatches
Summary: How Travis and Katie first met. Tratie. New chapter- Paranoia and Intuition
1. And So It Began

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians, and this story is not for profit.**

**And So it Began**

Fourteen year old Katie Gardner was confused. Apparently, her mother had not died when she was a baby as her father told her, but was, in fact, a goddess. Why would her dad lie to her like that? A girl who said her name was Nyssa had shown her around camp, and eventually showed her the Hermes cabin, where she would be staying until she was "claimed."- whatever that was. All of this and more went through her head as she sat on her sleeping bag.

After a while, Katie noticed two nearly identical boys who looked about her age whispering to each other in the corner of the room, occasionally glancing her way. At first she just ignored them, but soon it began to get on her nerves.

"Hey, why do you keep looking at me?" Katie called out. Despite her trying to appear calm, Katie's annoyance at the two boys still showed.

The boys walked over to her and one of them, who Katie noticed was slightly taller, leaned down towards her and grinned impishly. "Oh, we were just discussing something."

"Discussing what?" Katie shot back. His vague answer made her all the more irritated.

Ignoring her question, he continued, "By the way, I'm Travis, and this is my brother, Connor." He stuck out his hand for her to shake, bending down a bit so Katie could reach it from her position on the cabin floor .

"Katie," she replied, still eyeing him wearily.

She took his hand, and instantly felt something zap her. She shrieked and the brothers fell back, laughing.

"Oh, you should have seen your face!" Connor exclaimed.

Katie shot up from her place on the sleeping bag and stepped closer to Travis. For a moment she could only stand there feeling a little bit dumb. She spat out the first thing that came to her mind. "Why can't you just go be annoying in front of someone else!"

"Because, Katie-kat, we haven't finished welcoming you to camp yet!", replied Travis with a cheeky smile.

"Don't call me that!" she snapped, before storming out of the cabin, feeling a bit flustered. '_They are so annoying! Can't they find something better to do than bother people?' _she thought with disgust. '_But... Travis did have a really cute smile. Wait, what?!'..._

And so it began**.**

**Please review! This is my first story EVER so please keep that in mind before you judge my work too harshly. Although, feel free to suggest ways to improve my writing or ideas for future chapters!**


	2. Strawberries

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians, and this story is not for profit.** **(Obviously) I decided that I should try and continue this storyline, now that I have a (sort of) better idea of how to arrange paragraphs. This won't be updated regularly, just when I have the time.**

Katie was kneeling on the ground in the summer sun, tending to her precious strawberry plants. Since she had come to camp one year ago, Katie had found herself becoming happier than she had ever been. Her life was perfect. Except-

"Katie-kat!" Katie looked up to find that Travis was making his way through the strawberry field.

There was something particularly infuriating about Travis. Maybe it was that infuriating smirk that he always seemed to direct in her direction, or the look in his eyes that made her think that he had come up with a new way to torment her. She brushed off her hands and waited for him to get to her."Travis, for the last time, do not call me that!" Katie said as soon as Travis reached her.

"You know you love it." Travis replied, grinning broadly.

"What do you want? Oh, or are you just here to annoy me?"

As she spoke to Travis, Katie's mind was constantly jumping on little details, like how much she hated how Travis's smile made her want to strangle him. No, not kiss him, Katie did not want to kiss him. Katie hated Travis. Of course she did.

"Uh, earth to Katie."

Snapping out of her daze, Katie looked up at Travis, startled. "What do you want?" she snapped.

"Chiron says to tell you that there's a meeting in the Big House about chores for this week."

Nodding, Katie stood up, brushed her hands off, and walked off towards the Big House.

** So, how did I do? I already have an idea for the next one, in Travis's point of veiw, if you want more. Also, feel free to suggest something. Are the paragraphs better than the last one? Please review! **


	3. Brothers

**Alright, sorry for the long wait! I hope you all like this.**

Travis was sitting in a tree, looking out over Camp Half-Blood. He was thinking of new ways to prank the Demeter cabin. He could take all the shovels, or he could... Travis flopped back against the trunk of the tree. All his ideas were so lame. Although- Easter _was _coming up. Maybe they should play off of that. He would talk to Conner about that. Sighing and closing his eyes, Travis put his hands behind his head, relaxing.

He must have dozed off, because the next thing Travis knew, Conner had swung himself up in the tree next to his older brother to get him for dinner.

The brothers were walking side by side when Travis brought up his idea. "Hey bro, I was thinking for our next prank we should do something to the Demeter cabin that has something to do with-"

Conner cut in, looking at Travis like he had gone crazy. "What is up with you lately? All you ever want to do is prank the Demeter kids!" When he finished his sentence, Conner looked at Travis intently, puzzled. "Is this about Katie?"

"What? Of course not! Why would I care about that. I so do not like her! Where would you even get that idea?" Travis blurted out, trying to hide his face with his brown hair.

"Yeah, you so like her." Conner said, smirking. "Though, I hope you know your chances are like, three in a billion. Remember, Katie just loves to remind us that we both have the emotional capacity of a teaspoon." Travis nodded, still looking at the ground. He sped up a bit, leaving Conner behind.

Conner stopped walking for a moment. He looked up at the sky, squinting. Than he sighed and muttered, " Certainty of death, small chance of success- what am I waiting for?" Shaking his head, Conner ran to catch up with his brother.

"Hey Travis, what were you saying about that prank?"

Travis looked at Conner and smiled. "Well..."

** Please tell me how I did! Who spotted the two references I stuck in there? I changed one of them a bit to fit the situation, but it is still there. Please leave all your thoughts!**


	4. Paranoia and Intuition

**This isn't really a full chapter, just something I thought up to explain where Katie is during the previous chapter. Sorry chapters are a bit short, I am just starting out with story writing. Please tell me about any ideas you have for this story, because for the moment I have nothing.**

Katie was peering out of the window of the Demeter cabin. She watched as Travis and Conner talked to each other. Katie's eyes were narrowed as she looked intently at them.

Her half sister Miranda walked into the room and stared at Katie for a moment. "What are you doing?" she said loudly, making Katie jump.

Katie turned around and looked at Miranda. "They're up to something." she said, then went back to her lookout.

"You know Katie, there is a fine line between intuition and paranoia, and I think you just crossed over."

**Give me your thoughts! Once again, I am open to any suggestions. **


End file.
